


If Looks Could Kill

by missycherie



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missycherie/pseuds/missycherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the monster and who is the man? - Hunchback of Notre Dame</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Looks Could Kill

Crescent Bar on a Saturday was always crowded with broody men, mostly middle-class and hold blue collared jobs. The juke box played something from the 80s while they played pool and women in their late 20s and mid drifts showing waiting on them, much to their disgust at how grabby hands they were, lips tasted like smoke and beer. She had jet black hair, denim jacket over her black tank top, showcasing her impressive rack with a plunging V line blouse. She wore tattered white washed denim pants and high heel boots. Her hair was pinned up into a messy bun, bits of her hair fall loosely like tendrils on the side of her face.

“What can I get for you, lil missy?” The bartender, a man who resembles Santa Claus, rosy cheeks and a button nose with snowy white beard asked from behind the sticky bar counter. He wipes the whisky glass with the tea towel before placing it above head. His eyes boring into hers. “A beer would be great. Thanks.” She said and her eyes scanned the crowd, waiting for someone to show up.

She takes a swig of her beer, the frothy alcoholic drink burns slightly at her throat but she masked her distaste quickly once she caught sight over someone she was _dying_ to see. She waves the guy who had chestnut coloured hair, disheveled and a moustache. He was around his mid 30s, wearing something a white shirt and black slacks. She smiles at him sweetly as he walks towards her.

“Hi.” He greets her, taking out the bar stool before hopping on it.

“Hey.” She greets back, her head on leaning on her hand as she smiles at him.

“Waited long?” He was still looking at her, his hand waved over the bartender to serve him a drink too. “Nah, sweet pea. Just got here.” She said and the bartender raise an eyebrow at her but he didn’t say anything, minding his own business with the other glasses. She brushed it off and focused on her guest, a bright smile on her lips.

They talked a little bit, him complimenting her saying that she looked exactly like how she was in pictures and she says the same thing, only telling that he looked better without the facial hair. She could see that he was making a mental note to shave it off when he gets back home. For the next two hours, they talked about work, she knew he was lying from the way he over does it with the work and how he tries to sound convincing about where he works. He said it’s a private business but they both knew that he was as broke as the next guy during the economy downturn. But, she had other things on her mind.

She was into something else entirely.

“Come on, sweetheart. Where’s the goods you promised?” She asked, fingers threading through her messy hair. Sully, the man next to her, was on his second beer. His lips twitched to a smile. “It’s kinda personal to me, babes.”

“Oh, don’t be a tease now.” She bantered, flirting lightly. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do. You know I do.” Sully said without missing a beat and she smiled, leaning closer making sure that he could see her cleavage clear as day. She watched his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, his brown irises darken with lust and she knew he couldn’t resist her now. She whispers to his ear, him visibly shiver when her breath tickles the shell of his ear. “Then, come on and show me what you got.”

They were behaving like two teenage kids, drunk in love, hand in hand as they laughed and ran up the dingy apartment block where he lived. The creaky stairs as they climb up the stairs two at a time to his place. His sweaty palms closely entwined with her dainty ones. She giggled like a girl fresh out of high school and the adrenaline from doing something bad made her giddy.

When they reached the third floor, they passed by mold infested walls and noisy black metal music booming from the occupants behind the first door. They went to the end of the hall and he hurriedly tried to unlock the door and she told him flirtatiously to hurry up and that she was excited to see what it was. When he opens the door, she leans on the frame as he makes his way to the cabinet. His room was a typical bachelor pad and it reeked of alcohol. Yellow lighting and brown walls with no or minimal photo frames. In front of them, there was a laptop and few other computer monitors. She heard the cabinet drawers being opened and she tiptoed to get a closer look. He gingerly takes out a few CDs, flipping through his collection to ensure that this was everything.

“It’s all here, darling.” He extends his arm and she looked at her, a wicked grin on her lips. When she takes the albums, she flips through the album, the CDs were already labelled with dates and categories: ages 5-7, girls, Asian.

Child pornography.

“Wow, you get really busy, huh.” She said, flipping it close and looked at him.

“Well, a man needs to make a living.” He said, albeit bashfully and slightly modest.

“Well, a big man should get his reward, then.” The young woman said, walking towards him slowly.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready as I will ever be.” He said, about to grab her waist when she stops mid step.

“I wasn’t talking to you, you asshole.” Suddenly, the older male’s face twisted into a horrified expression when a few armed officers came rushing into his apartment.

“Mr. Sully James, you are under arrest for the possession and distribution of child pornography.” The woman said as the men grabbed the struggling male, handcuffing him.

“You… You bitch! You used me!” He came close to her face but she didn’t even bat an eyelash at him. She stared right back at him, her eyes cold.

“Take him away.” She told the other agents and the bigger man scuffled out of the door, shouting profanities as the woman, stayed there holding the album. Through her ear piece, she could hear the voice of her boss, Namjoon, commenting on a job well done.

“Thanks boss.” She mumbled into her ear piece before following the rest out of the dodgy area. 

\----

All Song Raeyi wanted to do was to just get into a nice warm bath, floating on a sea of effervescence after a hard’s day work.

Soft, warm, sweet smelling bath, probably use her lavender and chamomile bubble bomb she bought from Lush as her poison. As she kicked off her shoes, she could only imagine the way the luke warm water lapping over her naked form, massaging through the aches and her never-ending crime work. She just wanted to sit there in the bath tub forever and be in bubble bath heaven.

As she discarded the last of her clothing into the laundry basket, a knock sounds on the door. It wasn’t a few taps on the door but more of an urgent hammering on the door like someone’s life depended on it. She glanced at the clock, 2.50am, wondering who on earth was going to bother her at this hour of the night. She tightened her white bathrobe, guarded nonetheless as she slowly walked towards the door, already planning on her next move if her life was in danger. She was about to load the gun when a familiar voice came from behind it.

“Rae, it’s me! Open up.” Her body relaxed when she realised it was Jeon Jungkook on the other side of the door. Raeyi wondered why in the world was this guy coming to her at this hour of the night? Didn’t he have to go to work tomorrow? Jeon Jungkook, her colleague in the FBI division, was dressed in his police officer suit: midnight blue and his badge shining under the dim florescent lighting at her porch. He leaned casually against the door’s wooden frame, his head slowly peeking over her shoulder as if he was looking for something.

“What are you doing here?” Her arms crossed as she stared at him. He gave her a side glance look, a frown on his face as he looked at her. Raeyi tried to conceal the fact that she was totally mesmerized by the young man of 26 in his uniform. When she first met him, she thought whoever created Jungkook didn’t know when to stop: he was perfection from his hair, soft black hair, eyes the colour of dark chocolate, warm and tempting, his lips succulent pink and his face sculpted by the Gods and pearly white.

“Hello.” Jungkook flirtatiously greeted her.

“What are you doing here? It’s almost 3 in the morning.” She said, although she tried to keep it cool and no matter how delicious and divine he looked in his officer get up, she had to keep in control. What she and Jungkook have wasn’t really complicated, really. They both agreed to be in a friends with benefits relationship because of their line of work. Both of them knew of the repercussions and dangers of developing feelings but after 5 months of just plain old sex and no strings attached, they didn’t seem to have a problem with the arrangement and nothing about love came about as of late.

However, Raeyi was beginning to think that Jungkook was developing feelings for her (unlike her who was keeping herself in check with work or so she would like to think). From quickly dressing up and leaving once the sun came up to staying longer in bed, cuddling and kissing in her bed in between sheets to making breakfast in the morning. She couldn’t say no, no matter how much she said she wasn’t invested in this gorgeous young man, she knew she was slowly loosing her resolve around him and he used that to his advantage. Besides, it didn’t help that they worked so closely together, flirtatious banter and sex in between breaks and after hours.

“I received a complaint that there’s a disturbance in the area.” He began, walking nonchalantly inside. She stands there, not bothered to stop him as she closed the door with one hand while the other still around her waist.

“I think you got the wrong house, officer. I just got home.” Raeyi responded, unsure where he was going with this.

“Really?” He asked cheekily, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “They said there were screams and they swore it was coming from your apartment.” Jungkook walked dangerously closer to Raeyi till her back was leaning against the front door.

“And again, I think you got the wrong house.” She said steadily, holding his smothering gaze. Each step he took, she was loosing her resolve.

“Oh really?” Jungkook smirked, his hands around his buckle. “Because I am going to make sure the only thing you will be screaming is my name.” Jungkook slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled it from its restraints around his hips. He lets go, the leather belt dropping unceremoniously against the marble floor of her home. Rae’s throat went dry as she watched him slowly remove his gun holster together with his baton. His dark chocolate eyes roaming up and down her covered body. Her heart was slamming against her chest as she anticipated what was coming next from him. Suddenly, all tiredness from the day worn off as she sees him undressing himself. It made her wonder could anyone look any sexier than that? He made things so illegal which was ironic when he was on the law abiding side.

She undid her bathrobe, letting it slide slightly off her shoulder, knowing that if there was one thing Jungkook couldn’t resist was her bare shoulders, revealing the plunging line of her cleavage. She was always a victim of his biting assault on her shoulders and collar bones after hot, raw sex with him (getting her revenge by leaving visible hickeys around his neck too). He gulped and it made her smile wickedly, her tongue darted out to licking her lips seductively. “What’s wrong officer? Is there a problem?” She asked sultrily. Jungkook in a few strides pushes her back against the door and his large hands resting on her shoulders, pulling down the distracting satin robe that was covering her. His hands were hot against her equally flushed skin but that didn’t stop her from gasping when he laid his hand on her. Jungkook’s hand caressed her shoulders down to the valley of her breasts, resting there and slowly massaging them. She gasped from the sensation and his lips latched on her jaw, travelling down to her neck: nipping and biting on the skin.

“Fuck… Did anyone ever told you to not tease an officer?” He breathed against her collar bone.

“Really? Ahh…” Jungkook’s lips travelled to the shell of her ear, licking it and nibbling on her earlobe. Raeyi’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her head thrown back as he continued to pleasure her with his plump lips. She held onto his shoulders as he continued with his ministrations his hand travelling lower to her exposed wet folds. “Yes, and you deserve to be punished for crossing an officer of the law.” He pulled away from her neck and latched onto her red plump lips. Their kisses were raw, needy and heated, almost as if they were trying to quench the thirst for each other.

Her fingers thread and tugged onto his black hair while his hands ran up her back and down her ass, squeezing them. He hiked up her legs around his waist, her ankles latching around his waist as he rubbed his clothed growing erection against her. He smirked into the kiss as she writhed against him. He could feel her juices flowing against his trousers and it only made his ego (as well as erection) bigger knowing that he could make her this wet.

“Clothes off.” She managed to say out in between kisses but he pulled down her bottom lip in response and shook his head. “You don’t make the rules around here, Rae.” He lifts her up and carries her to her living room, dropping her on the couch. She groaned in disappointment when he backs way, hair disheveled and still fully clothed. She knew he wasn’t done with her from the hooded look in his eyes as he watched her sprawled on her back naked. Just as she thought he was going to come back towards her, he walks away.

“Fuck, Kookie please! Stop wasting time!” She begged, the ache in her core wanting release but instead, he clicked his tongue at her when he came back holding his baton.

“Nah-uh, baby girl.” Jungkook said smugly. He lifted his baton and pushed her thighs wider apart so that he could see her wet folds, glistening from her juices.

“Kookie, what the-“

“You’ll only call me sir and you will listen to my orders. Which means, when I say you can cum, you will only cum, do you understand me?” He asked in a serious tone but a playful lustful look was written all over his face. Gulping, turned on from the dominating side of Jungkook, she nodded and propped on her elbows. “I can’t hear you.” He lifted the baton to outline the side of her face, the cool object plus Jungkook’s dominating authoritative side sending chills down her spine. “Yes, sir.” He squats down next to her head and pushed a stray hair away from her forehead. “That’s a good girl. Now, show me how much you want me.” His hand travelled lower to her sensitive spot, his thumb rubbing over her clit in slow, painful motions. Raeyi let out a moan and shut her eyes tight as waves of pleasures crashed on her.

However, as soon as it came, he pulls his hand back and she whined, closing her legs tightly from the pain and from the lost of the friction she so desperately needed. Jungkook slaps her thigh with the baton, making her wince. “I didn’t ask you to close them, Rae. You want to cum, don’t you baby girl?” How could anyone be from menacing to sweet the next left Raeyi baffled but she couldn’t resist throwing her the look of death at this point. When she didn’t respond, he takes a nipple into his mouth, his tongue lapping around her hard nub. “ Fuck, please just… Oh my God Jungkook please just fuck me already!” She said through gritted teeth and in between pants.

“Oh baby girl, don't you know patience is a virtue?" He once again pushed her legs wider and guides her hand down to her nether region. “I want you to play with yourself but you have to follow whatever orders I give you, understand? Or else I won’t let you cum like the dirty slut you are.” She nodded earnestly and he cups his ear with his hand, leaning towards her mouth. “Can’t hear you.” He said and she was so tempted to bite down his ear and be done with his mindless games but again, the idea of going against his orders left her mind when he inserts a finger inside her wet core. “Fuck, fuck…!” She groaned and her chest rising and falling rapidly as she desperately wanted to fuck his finger but he was quicker and pulled out leaving her wanting, no craving more. “Do I make myself clear?” “Yes, sir.” She said, tears from the pain she felt was driving her mad and extremely turned on. Jungkook smiled and brought his finger that was slick with her juices up to his lips, licking it slowly and kept eye contact with her when he licked his digits clean. Her body shivered at how hot he looked and it made her squirm at how much she wanted him right here, right now. 

He walks away to the arm chair opposite her and sat there while getting a clear view of her. “Touch yourself, baby girl.” His first command.

Raeyi sat up slowly, unsure what to do and brought her hands to her breast, slowly massaging them. She never masturbated in front of Jungkook so it was both an embarrassing thing to do yet it was hot, that the look he was giving her, knowing that she had that kind of power over him made her confident. She made lewd noises, her eyes fluttering close as she tugged and toyed with her nipples. “Like this, sir?” Her voice airy as her hands caress lower to her thighs. He nodded, his breath caught in his throat as he watched her like she was a sex goddess. She watched him too, his hand travelling lower to unzip his pants. Pulling down his pants and boxers, his erection sprung out, hard and dripping with pre-cum form its slit. His eyes closed as he pumped slowly up and down his length, lips parted as he let out airy moans.

“Put one finger in, baby girl.” He said breathlessly. “Fuck yourself slowly.”

“Yes, sir.” She obeyed, slowly and teased her folds, shuddering as she prepared herself. A moan escaped her lips once her finger entered. Unlike Jungkook’s finger which was long and broad, hers was dainty but long as well but it wasn’t giving her the pleasure of release she so desperately needed. She slowly brought it out, fingers wet and insert it back in. She was trembling wanting to go faster and harder but from the other side of the room, Jungkook was eyeing her, making sure she kept to a steady rhythm while he was palming himself up and down in a slow rhythm too. From the sight of him doing that, she understood why he wanted her to do this - the very sight of someone playing with themselves was a big turn on and very, very hot. Feeling bold, she lifted her leg higher for easier excess (and for him to have a clearer view) and began to pump her finger in and out of her faster. “Another finger.” He said, cussing under his breath and beads of sweat falling from the side of his face. She complied by inserting another finger, stretching her more.

“Oh, officer…” She moaned and she heard him groan in response.

“Fuck, Raeyi… Fuck.” Was his only response as he watched her, eyes shut tight as she tried to desperately to orgasm, rocking her hips back and forth.

“Please let me cum.” She wailed, tears pricking her eyes again but he wasn’t having any of that. He stood up, letting his pants pool down to his ankles, kicking them off. He rushed in front of her and pulled her hand away from her wet core.

“You can’t cum. Not yet.” He said but he knew that he was in agony as well as he was inching to his own release. She screamed from the lost of contact and immediately threw her legs over his shoulders, bringing her hips closer to his lips and he started drinking from her, his tongue rough and lapping onto her wet fold. She threw her head back as she ground her hips against his talented tongue.

“Oh God, yes…” She was saying his name over and over, her fingers digging into her couch as she tried to control herself from cumming. She was so close to her release and he seemed to know it from how loud and vocal she was, how hard she was grinding her hips against his lips. When he pulled away, she was so close in kicking him and the pain was torturing her, her body aching for release. She was becoming unreasonable and her eyes becoming blurry from the pain of wanting to orgasm so badly. “Fucking hell! Jun-“ But before she could finish her tirade, he inserts his thick and long length into her without any warning. She screamed in both pain and pleasure, her body quivering from the sudden sensation of being so full and so stretched. He held onto her legs tight as he pumped in and out of her, harder and rougher each time. All anger for mercilessly teasing her gone in an instant. 

He was right with one thing though, she was screaming his name like a mantra. He was grunting, his hand squeezing her breast while the other was holding her legs up over his shoulder. Her breasts bounced up and down as he thrusted into her.

“Fuck, Jungkook don’t stop.” She said, whimpering and feeling her core tightened as she was closer to cum. She could feel he was close too from the irregular rhythm and his voice is becoming strained and much more raspy. “I am going to cum, baby.” She said. “Then, cum for me baby. I’m close.” He said, his thumb rubbing on her clit and soon she became undone, screaming his name and bucking her hips against his thrust to ride out the high. From seeing her orgasm, he soon followed, shooting his seeds into her and saying her name over and over like a prayer. He shifted off her, discarding his work shirt down on the floor exposing his defined pecs and toned muscles. Once he regained his balance, he carries her up, bridal style. She nestled her head closer to his chest, her arms around his neck.

“Where are we going, officer?” She asked him, slurring slightly while drawing random patterns on his chest.

“To your room where you would be my prisoner for the entire night.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“Don’t you have to be on duty tomorrow?”

“Nah, day off and if I heard correctly from Namjoon, so are you.”

“Yes, one week after three gruesome weeks.” She replied, stifling a yawn. “God, that was the best sex I had in weeks!” He pushes the door to her room open and drops her gently on the bed.

“My name is Jungkook, not God and I know… Sex with me is always amazing.” He said cockily, earning a smack on his chest. “Oh my God, please don't.” She told him, grinning while he hovers over her.

“That’s not what you were saying earlier, Raeyi.” He reminded.

“Really? Care to remind me?" She told him, pushing herself up on her elbows, minimal distance between them. With a smirk, he brushes her lips with his. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this :D xx


End file.
